Adalena's Story
by insanechick13
Summary: There once was a cinder girl. English project with friend!


Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella or the Holocaust. All characters are mine and so is plot

(Please read A/N at bottom)

Once upon a time there lived a girl named Adalena Crescas, who lived in a town in Germany called Berlin, in the year 1940. She was known by many and loved by most. Her father was a wealthy merchant and her mother was only in her life for a short time. The only memory of her mother that Adalena possessed was of her mother wearing a necklace of a golden Star of David. Adalena now wears the same necklace everyday, never taking it off, to stay as close as possible to her dead mother, Nessa Crescas.

Even though times were rough, her father gave Adalena anything he could find for her. She had everything she always wanted, but her father thought she needed one more thing; a mother. And so he left with the intention of finding a beautiful kind woman to share the rest of his life with. He found a woman named Lamia. Now most men would stay away from a woman whose name means evil, but not Baruch. He married the woman and took her two children Diana and Morana. They were both beautiful, but not as beautiful as Adalena.

During the time Baruch was away, Hitler was quickly gaining power over Germany. The Nazis were slowly taking the Jews away to far away places where their loved ones would never see or hear of them again. Lamia promised to save Adalena and her father from the same fate. She could do this because she was a high powered German official that worked hand in hand with Hitler, while Adalena and Baruch were lowly Jews. She would not keep the promise though, because she was a sneaky, slimy, lying snake. The only people she cares about are herself, her daughters, and Hitler, the only one writing her paycheck.

Adalena's life changed dramatically that day. No longer was she allowed to eat with her family. She had to cook and clean to keep her step family. Her father tried his hardest to slip her some of the food that was cooked instead of her usual cold pea soup. He knew that the treatment she was receiving from Lamia was nothing compared to what her treatment at the hands of Hitler would be. The only thing that Adalena was to keep of all her fine gowns and jewels was her old nightgown that was too small and covered in mothballs and her mother's necklace only because the self respecting Germans would not dare touch it.

Everything changed when the Nazis came for Baruch. Adalena hid in her kitchen bed by the fireplace and waited for the S.S to come for her, but they never did. Hours upon hours she waited for any news, but the ultimate punishment blessed upon her by her wicked stepmother was the gift of unknowingness. Finally just when Adalena thought she could not take the silence any longer, the door opened. From the darkness of the hallway her stepmothers face appeared.

"Girl, I have saved your unworthy life, so you now owe me yours. From now on no one in this house shall call you by your given name. You will complete all of the chores here, and then when we sell this atrocious hut, you will help the servants at Hitler's mansion. If you dare step one foot out of line your time on this earth will be gone."

"Stepmother…" Adalena started,

"No you insignificant bug, you will listen to me and for this disobedience you shall be punished."

Throughout the town the screams of a young girl are swallowed by the night.

Now in the center of Germany a boy looks up from his book to see his father coming home. This time his father had gone searching for his long lost sister, and by the women gracefully gliding next to him, he had found her. Albert closed his book; running his hands over the initials engraved into the leather cover, AH, his father's name; his name, Adolf Hitler's son Albert.

Many people told him he looked so much like his father, that they could be twins, but while Adolf was short and stout, Albert was tall and lanky. His father's hair was dark, his was light, the same with their eyes. In fact father and son looked just about as different from a swan to a goose. Never the less people still told his father to make him happy. His dream of one day handing his empire down to his only son, his legacy was slowly coming true. _He_ could only be trusted if _he_ was an exact carbon copy of his father.

The truth was that Albert wanted nothing to do with his father. He only stayed close because he knew what his vile father was capable of. If Hitler knew what his son was up to, there would be a disastrous ending to Albert's life.

Adalena looked up at the tall, dark mansion. She had never seen something so dangerously beautiful. The peaked towers of the East and West wings settled into the lush background of the rolling, green hills. Adalena stepped forward as if to step inside the home, but was pulled back by a clawed hand.

"You don't enter through the main door; go out back to the slave entrance." Her stepmother gnarled in her ear.

So Adalena slipped away from the group of nobles they were traveling with and let herself into the back. The entire astrosphere changed when she poked her head out of the fence. The grass was a dark emerald that looked very close to black and it was so long it went up to mid calf. A shied peaked out from the farthest corner, and Adalena saw knives and saws hanging from the ceiling. Adalena hugged herself closer to the wall, wanting nothing more then to be in the arms of her father, yet knows that that will never happen again.

A woman limps out of a concealed door behind a bush of thorns. Adalena startled was startled at first, and jumped back at the sight of the woman. Her lips never moved from a frown and it seemed like it was painted on her face. Under Hitler's grips there was no hope for a bright future for her. Many years were spent doing countless hours of pure labor, but this no longer mattered to her.

"Now you poor girl, what is a pretty little lady like yourself doing in the servants quarter?" asked the woman. "Those clothes you are wearing aren't suitable for you, don't your parents have enough money to buy you a decent pair of clothes."

"Hello ma'am. My name is Adalena Crescas. I have no family except for a gruesome step family who doesn't care anything about me. The only thing I have to thankful for having is my life, but I would give anything to be with my father, though that would mean death. I am now a servant with you. I am nothing more then a Jew. If I do not do what I am told my step mother will show my true identity. Please show me where I am now going to live and help me to learn the ways of the servants"

The woman looked to the ground and kept quiet. She knew that the girl in front of her was probably a very nice young woman, but that she could never possibly help a Jew. Throughout her lessons with her brother, her tutors drilled the fact that Jews made the world a terrible place to live. She accepts some of her brother's views, but never the ones about human beings being hurt. She was no servant, but in fact the sister of Adolf Hitler, Paula. What was she going to do?

Paula took another look at the girl. Her long brown hair was hanging limply around her face, with dirt weaved in every couple strands. Her big blue eyes were lifeless, as if their owner had nothing else to live for. If she was cleaned up a bit she would be a very beautiful woman. Physically she could be no older then 17, but with the lightless eyes mentally she should be a wise old woman. It broke Paula's heart to know that her older brother caused such a pretty girl to lose the light in her eyes. Paula decided there that she would look over the girl and try to help her to the best of her ability. Even though she could not stop her brother completely she would help this one girl, though she should probably answer her question sometime soon.

"It will be ok, my name is Paula Hitler, ooooh don't worry now I won't harm you or tell my brother of your deceit. If you follow me through these doors there should be an empty room in the servant's quarters. Ask for Mirana, she will show you the ropes around this lump of junk. Ask her for kitchen work, that's the easiest job, oh I should ask if you can cook, so can you?"

"Well Ma'am I cooked and cleaned for my stepfamily every day since my father was taken. It would be great to work with food."

"Good, Good. Now stop with the calling me Ma'am-"

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Shhh, now do as I say. Hurry along you don't want to be late."

"Thank you Miss. Hitler"

"Ugh"

So Adalena did what Paula said and found a room and Mirana. Mirana had only nodded her head at her and shoed her along to her tasks. Adalena had to admit that working in the Hitler house was a lot better than working for her stepfamily. Plus she never had to see them. Working in the kitchen was easy work; you made breakfast early, lunch right after that, and then dinner hours later. The servants in the kitchen quickly became her friends and family. Everything seemed to align itself, the light was slowly returning to her eyes. Then one day the server broke her leg and was taken away never to be seen again. Adalena as the next youngest was then chosen to serve the 'royals'. The only good thing was that she got a new dress to empress the other leaders with the statement, 'we are so rich that even our slaves are dressed properly.' Adalena gathered up the trays, and headed to the dining room.

The dining table was filled to the brim with ladies and men dressed to the nines. Adalena saw her stepfamily at the top of the table to the left of Hitler. Morana was batting her eyelashes at a tall, fair headed boy, sitting to the left of the man in power. He was reading a book and by the looks of it he was very engrossed in it. He glanced up to her and blue met blue. Adalena felt as if her world tilted then fell back into place. Her heartbeat struggled to keep up with her mind, saying slow down, but she could barley move. He moved his eyes, traveling up her body, until he reached her neck. He then turned back to his book in shame. Adalena hurried through the serving of the food and ran back into her room. She didn't even know the boy, but his rejection made her heart break.

Albert hated meal times. It was one of those times in which his father used to show his famed son off. Albert didn't like anyone who lived in his house, but he had to struggle through for his own sake. He, in his teenage hissy fit, brought a book to every meal to use the excuse that he was studying. Everyone generally left him alone, except until the Crescas' came. That Diana wasn't all that bad and kept to herself and the library. Her sister Morana, on the other hand, was loud, infuriating, and a terrible flirter. Most of his escapes nowadays were to find a way to avoid the older sister. His thoughts were jumbled when he heard the door opening.

Out of the door came a young girl no less than four years his junior. She had glistening brown hair that flowed around her shoulders like a cape for her head. When she looked up from the food tray he saw that her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. His eyes met hers and his world stopped moving. Time stood still as his eyes traveled up her body and stopped on a small, golden, Star of David necklace that looked to be hidden rather poorly. He looked down back at his book, knowing that the girl wasn't worth his time and efforts. He lost himself in the workings of Plato, and when he looked up again the mysterious girl was gone. Somewhere, deep inside of his unused heart, something broke.

When Adalena awoke that night someone was in her room. They were waiting for her by her door. Adalena groped around in the dark for the light switch. Diana walked over to the bed and placed a plate of food at the foot, she then sat down.

"Adalena, I know I never took the time to help you before, but I have seen the error of my family's ways. It wasn't fair of us to make you a slave or have the S.S take your father away. I want to make it up to you. There will be a party in order to celebrate Albert's 21st birthday tomorrow evening. If you dress up you won't be noticed by anyone. I don't know how to get you the cloth or bathing supplies you'll need, but I'm sure you can find a way"

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked Paula.

"Good idea Diana, I can give Adalena one of my dresses from when I was younger. Diana's right Adalena, you deserve some happiness."

Adalena knew she was out numbered and she agreed to go to the party.

The next night Adalena, Diana, and Paula were arranging Adalena so she could go to the party. Paula's old dress looked beautiful on Adalena, its color making her eyes pop. Diana was in charge of hair and beauty. Adalena's long hair was partially curled up and the rest hung around her face. She looked liked a princess and felt like one too, by the way Diana and Paula were looking at her. Adalena jumped as she heard knocking on the door.

"Adalena? It's me, Mirana. I need you to work the kitchens tonight at midnight. If you don't Lamia has threaten to have you killed!"

The three women looked at each other in worry. What were they going to do? Paula had already made up her mind, Adalena was going whether she wanted to or not. They would just have to get her back a little earlier than expected. She needed this break from her nightmare.

A while later Adalena descended from the stairs. Everyone's eyes were upon her making her feel uncomfortable. Many young men asked her to dance, but Adalena refused each one. Adalena decided to take a breather from all the excitement of the party, when all of a sudden a long fingered hand forcibly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. It was the same boy from before that gave her the dirty look at the table. He seemed unhappy, like he didn't want to be at the party. When they were dancing there was nobody else in the world; they only had eyes for each other. They didn't even relize that several songs had started and stopped, in fact the only thing that brought the dancers out of their trance was the sound of the clock chiming 11 times. At that time Adalena excused herself for a drink and something to eat.

"You are so lucky in order to have the Albert Hitler dance with you for that long. He hardly pays attention to anything but his books… and me of course."

Adalena turned at the sound of a girl's voice, finding no other than Morana behind her. Adalena tried hard not to laugh at her stepsister's delusions, but it was just to easy. Morana soon got bored with talking to the girl and the table and left. As soon as she left Albert, as she now knew his name, took her back onto the dance floor. They danced the night away, again transfixed on the other. As it did before the clock chimed, this time five minutes to twelve. Adalena tore herself from his arms and began the long journey to her room to change for her duties. She ran as fast as she possibly could, never looking back. Unknown to her Albert was chasing after her hoping to get a name. As she was running her necklace unclasped itself and fell to the floor.

Albert stopped as the girl he was so infatuated with fled the party. As he hunched over to catch his breath, his eye caught a glimpse of shining gold. He knew that his mystery girl had dropped it, so he picked it up. As he took a closer look he was shocked to see the same Star of David necklace on the servant girl. He was betrayed. The girl he thought was perfect was nothing more than a Jew. He knew what he had to do, and with that thought headed to his father.

Adalena had just finished her chores and was getting ready to go to bed, when she heard a commotion coming from downstairs. She thought nothing of it, so she climbed into bed and turned off the light. Not even three minutes later did two S.S members yanked down her covers and pulled her downstairs. She was dragged through the hallways and into a room that looked like a study. There sitting in the big desk chair was Hitler himself. With his son standing to the right of him, Hitler looked invincible. Adalena gulped, and knew her time to be up.

"Now my son has said that you, a lowly Jew servant, came to his birthday celebration. This crime is punishable by death, which is what you shall receive." He turned to his son, "Thank you, my boy, you are turning out better than I ever imagined."

Albert nodded his head. Adalena couldn't believe her ears. Albert? Turn her in? She never thought that he would do something like that. Yes she had only known him a few hours, but she believed that they had a connection, something that couldn't be explained. But she had thought wrong it seemed, as tears flowed from her eyes. She just might as well accept it she thought as she was lead into the dungeon. She would not spend her last hours regretting her mistakes, but she will rejoice in them.

Albert was pacing his room. He didn't know what possessed him to go to his hated father, but he could not, would not take it back. She had betrayed him, not told about her heritage. He thought that the world was a much better place now that she was gone or would be. He sunk into his chair. If he had done such a good, honorable thing, then why did he feel like his world was ending?

Paula burst into his room and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you have any idea what that girl has gone through?"

"No, nor do I care."

"How dare you speak to me like that? Why have you gone and ruined that girls life?"

"She betrayed me Aunt; she didn't tell me her true identity!"

"Would you have listened iif she did?"

"No…That's not the point, she is a Jew and this is what Jew's deserve!"

"Really is that what you think? Well then I will just leave you with this; it's time to stop listening to what your father tells you and start listening to your heart. I am leaving now for I can't bear to watch Adalena's life end so short."

"Adalena… Such a pretty name…"

Albert thought of Adalena. Her smile, her hair, her sprit, her eyes, and relized how much he wanted to get to know her. He may not have known her for a long time but he wanted to.

"Oh God, What have I done…"

Adalena woke up to a dull, damp, dark room. She quickly remembered where she was and why. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to show the guards any weaknesses. She so wished that she could have her father there to comfort her, but she knew that she would be joining him shortly. She was allowed no visitors because she was Jewish and that just made the wait for her execution excruciating. She wanted to talk to Paula about what it was like to grow up with a monster and what her takes on his politics were. She wished that she could tell Diana how much it meant to her to finally have a sister who cared for her enough to want to make her happy. She also wanted to thank her family and friends down in the kitchens for all the help that they have given her the past couple of weeks. She would also use this time to forgive Lamia and Morana because she knew they couldn't help but be evil and mean to her.

During the long wait she tried extremely hard to keep Albert as far away from her thoughts as possible, but she couldn't do it. She wanted so much to be able to talk to him and hold him; get to know him. She knows that maybe in a different time and place, they could have been so perfect together. That was the thought that brought Adalena to tears, she had to stop dwelling on the what might have been's.

Suddenly a figure appeared at the top of the staircase. Diana rushed down the stairs sobbing. Conveniently the guards where taking a break. She reached through the bars to hug Adalena closely.

"This is all my fault," she said through the tears, "If I had never made you go to the party none of this would have never happened!"

"But Diana I wanted to go to the party. I don't regret it so neither should you."

The Guards then came back to take Diana away from the jail cell. Adalena shivered at the loss of warmth that her stepsister had brought. Realizing that she was very alone made her feel uncomfortable, and to top that off she had the feeling someone was watching her.

"Hold on let me get you out." A smooth voice cooed in her ear, "I promise I won't let anyone or thing hurt you."

"Albert?"

"Adalena, I am so sorry about the way I treated you. No one deserves this, especially not you. You see, I want to get to know you better, I want to learn everything about you if you'd let me."

"What are you saying?" Right now Adalena couldn't have been anymore confused. First he wanted her, then he wanted her dead, and now he wants again? And they said women were confusing.

"I want you to run away with me. Paula has some connections in America that would ensure two Germans complete safety while traveling and living there. We could start over together and never have to worry about my father ever again. Don't worry Paula, Mirana, and Diana could visit us at any time. So please will you come away with me?"

Adalena looked thoughtful for a moment and then threw her arms around the bewildered boy. "Of course I will run away with you, I want to learn everything about you, too."

And so Adalena and Albert managed to run away from Germany to America, where they spent the rest of their lives together. Although their life was far from perfect,

THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER,

_** THE END **_

(A/N So how did everyone like it? Please review. Oh and I'm really really really sorry about my other stories, I promise to update at least one this week, so tell me which do you want!


End file.
